


Got Buns, Hun?

by bootyshortskeef



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef/pseuds/bootyshortskeef
Summary: Victor is tired of waiting for his local hottie/baker Yuuri to make a move, so he takes matters into his own hands.





	Got Buns, Hun?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bakery AU fic that I did for the prompt word "molasses". I had a lot of trouble with the pacing of my original fic, so I decided to scrap it and go with pwp. 
> 
> This was done for the LLYB as a team effort. We all came up with the initial idea (Victor is a model, Yuuri is a baker, something about molasses) and took the idea and sort of did our own thing with it. You can see Amarokster's fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027727/chapters/33464838), which is super cute and funny. Thanks so much to gaykatsudononice for the cute [ art!](https://creativekatsudononice.tumblr.com/post/173433483662/and-my-piece-for-the-third-mini-bing-is-finally) :3 
> 
> Thanks to anandrine for the title, which is also the name of the bakery for my fic even though it's not mentioned in the fic lol.

Victor had been coming to Yuuri’s bakery every week for months now. He’s a model, and Yuuri’s carb-loaded bread, cookies, cakes, and other treats are not on his diet plan. Victor loves everything, but most of what he buys is given away—Victor hopes it’s brought in some additional business for Yuuri. In any case, he keeps coming back, because Yuuri is fucking hot. 

Right now, he’s sitting in the kitchen watching Yuuri knead dough. He’d brought Yuuri coffee and tried to convince him to take a break, but he had declined. “Tomorrow is National Molasses Bar Day! I have too much prep to finish.”

Victor is growing impatient, though. He’s tried every way he knows to flirt with him, and Yuuri seems oblivious. So today, he resolves to be more persistent. He’s wearing a sheer black button-up shirt, tight black jean shorts, and bright blue tights underneath. “Well, I’ve been on my feet all day. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?” 

“I won’t be very good company,” he says.

“I’m sure you’ll be perfect.”

Yuuri is cutting out cute little poodle-shaped heads in his gingerbread dough. “They look just like my Makkachin,” he says, and Yuuri smiles.

“I know.” Victor feels a surge of affection at that. He’s shown dozens of photos of Makkachin to Yuuri, and he always gushes over her. It’s sweet that he would make a cookie of her. 

His strong arms are covered in flour, and there’s spots of molasses on them. Victor has seen Yuuri lift large bags of flour on more than one occasion—he wonders what else he could lift. Yuuri places the Makkachin cookies into the oven and pulls out a new bowl to start preparing something else. 

“Hm. Yuuri, you really should take a break, you know.” He likes watching him work, but Victor is getting weary of waiting for him to make a move. If only he would just kiss him. 

“I told you I wouldn’t be very good company,” he chuckles. 

Victor decides to amp up his charms and undoes a couple more buttons—he’s already got the first three undone—and leans on Yuuri’s counter. “It’s hot in here, don’t you think?” he coos. 

Yuuri glances at him and turns bright red. “Well, there are a lot of ovens in here.”

“Mm. Yes.” He reaches out and runs a finger up Yuuri’s forearm. “You’re always working so hard, Yuuri.” He squeezes his bicep, which is rock hard with muscle. “Wow! Is this just from kneading all that dough, or do you work out?”

Yuuri freezes. “Um. Well, I try to work out.” 

“I can tell,” he winks. 

“I—I have to go get the cookies out of the oven.” 

Victor sighs as he watches him walk away. He’s at the end of his rope.  _ That’s it _ , he thinks, resolving to just finally make his move.

When Yuuri comes back, he nearly drops the tray of cute Makkachin cookies. “V-Victor,” he starts. “Why are you naked?”

“Why do you think, Yuuri?” He walks up to him and trails his fingers along Yuuri’s jaw. “What reason would I have to be standing naked in your kitchen?”

Yuuri’s expression suddenly changes, and something dark flickers in his eyes. “You want me.” He says it as if he’s only just figured it out, and Victor suddenly realizes that he probably just did.  

“Of course I do,” he says. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Yuuri smirks at him and puts the cookies onto a shelf. “You know, Victor, this is a major health code violation.”

“We’ll clean up. I’ll help you.”

Yuuri backs him into the counter. “You’re also interrupting my work. I have a lot to finish before tomorrow.”

“I’ll help you with that, too.”

Yuuri laughs. “What do you want, Victor?”

“Kiss me.”

“You had to get naked for a kiss?” he teases.

Victor pouts at him. “Yes! I’ve been flirting with you for months, and you never even noticed. 

Yuuri blushes, and it’s so cute that Victor could melt. “I guess I did. I just didn’t think it could be real. That you would really want me.”

Victor cups his cheek gently. “Yuuri, are you kidding? You own a successful business, you’re talented, kind, and gorgeous.” He sighs. “Would you just kiss me already?”

He takes Victor’s hand and kisses his palm. “Better?”

“Yuuri! Not there.”

“Hm. Where, then? How about here?” he asks and kisses the inside of his elbow, his forehead, his cheek. It’s sweet, and Victor loves it, but his lips are being unfairly neglected. 

“Yuuri, please. Kiss me on the lips.”

“Oh. Right here?” He kisses the corner of his mouth and grins. Victor is about to protest, but then Yuuri’s mouth is on his, and he tastes a little like gingerbread, and it’s perfect. Yuuri pulls away and laughs. “I can’t believe you took off all your clothes.”

“Can you blame me?”

He glances up and down Victor’s naked body with hunger in his eyes. “Yes, but I’ll let it slide.” He grips Victor’s ass in his hands. “God, you’re perfect.” He kisses a trail down Victor’s neck to his collarbone. “What do you—should we—”

“Fuck me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri moans into his shoulder. “I want to, I do. I just don’t have anything.”

“My shorts pocket.”

Yuuri raises his eyebrow.

“I was feeling determined today,” he says.

Yuuri doesn’t argue and finds the lube and condom in Victor’s pocket. He kisses him some more before turning him around and bending him over the counter. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. Do you know how many times I thought about doing this with you?” Victor moans as Yuuri’s finger circles his hole. “Just like this.” He slides his finger inside and starts stretching him. 

“Fuck, Yuuri.”

“You’re always coming in here wearing those ridiculous shorts, even when it’s cold out.” He slides a second finger in and curls them in a way that has Victor pushing back and begging for more. “Hm. You’re always so pretty and done up—it’s kind of nice to see you all messy like this.”

“It’s so good, so good, Yuuri.” He’s sweating, and his arms are covered in flour from Yuuri’s counter. 

Yuuri sucks a mark into his shoulder and adds a third finger. “You’re ridiculous, you know. Coming in here and getting naked in my bakery like this.”

“Yu-Yuuri,” he pants. Yuuri swipes his thumb over the tip of Victor’s cock.

His lips brush against Victor’s ear. “You’re making a mess of my kitchen, Victor. Dripping all over the floor like that.”

Victor can’t help the low moan that spills out of his chest. “Yuuri, please. Need you—please fuck me.” He whimpers when he pulls out his fingers, but then he hears Yuuri’s zipper and the condom wrapper, and soon his cock is pressing at his hole. “Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri. Please, give it to me.” His fingers scratch uselessly at the wooden countertop as his cock stretches and fills him. He hasn’t seen it, but it feels big. “Fuck, oh my god,” he moans.

Yuuri kisses the back of his neck and rubs his hip gently. “Okay?”

“God, Yuuri. You’re so big.” 

“Do you want to stop?” he asks.

“No, please don’t.” He takes a deep breath and tries to relax. “Keep going.”

Yuuri presses forward slowly, kissing Victor’s neck and murmuring soothing words against his skin. “God, you’re so tight, Victor,” he says when he bottoms out. He stills his hips to let them both adjust to the feeling, but Victor is impatient. 

“Fuck me, Yuuri. Make me come all over your kitchen.”

He fucks Victor hard until he’s shaking and sobbing into the countertop.

“Yuuri, I’m coming, I’m—” his words dissolve into loud moan, one he’s certain would be heard from the front of the bakery. He doesn’t mean to be so loud, but Yuuri just feels so good inside him. He’s so full, and Yuuri hits the right spot with every thrust. He comes, shuddering hard against Yuuri and making a mess all over the side of the counter and on the floor.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri groans as Victor clenches hard around him and pushes him over the edge too. 

“Amazing, Yuuri. I’ll have to upgrade my Yelp review from four and a half stars to five,” he pants. Yuuri smacks him playfully on the ass.

“Four and a half?”

“I admit, I was a little disgruntled that the baker kept dismissing my advances,” he laughs. 

They’re cleaning up and making plans when Phichit knocks. “Is it safe to come in here yet?”

Yuuri’s face turns beet red. “Come in.”

Phichit grins at them. “Well, it’s about time you two hooked up. You probably could have done it outside of business hours—and the kitchen, but I’m happy for you.”

“Phichit, I’m so sorry!” Yuuri blurts out.

He waves his hand. “It’s fine, Yuuri. I locked up until you two were done,” he laughs. “Besides, you needed a break.”

After they’ve finished cleaning up, Yuuri decides that National Molasses Bar Day can hold off until next year—he’d rather take Victor out on a date instead. 


End file.
